Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place: Episode 3
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Three friends navigate a difficult time together as they face unexpected encounters, a dangerous stalker, violence, monsters of the past and also, love. Can they come out on top with their friendship and relationships intact?
1. I: Looking Back

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

First chapter of the final story in the LIS2 trilogy, as usual, it's a recap chapter with important scenes from the previous two stories, in relation to the current story, enjoy.

**Reviews for previous story:**

**Boris Yeltsin: Of course not, not by a long shot.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

In the Previous Episodes of Falling Into Place…

'Fuck, fuck, FUCK! Again...Fuck.'

With those desperate thoughts running through her overwhelmed mind, Lyla rolled over in bed and fumbled for her phone on the night stand by her bed. Finally getting a grip she lifted it and turned the screen on to see the time.

She groaned heavily as she put it down and rolled back over. 'two-forty-seven am...always two-fucking-forty-seven am.'

She should have seen all the signs that were there, but she had hoped, just once, that things would be alright. She had kept up her usual peppy cheerful attitude all day, had met up with Sean, Eric and Ellery at the skate park after dinner and had easily demolished them all in the impromptu competition they had, she could certainly claim being the best out of them by virtue of being the only one not to fall off her board at all throughout the contest. But as the day wore on and she began to notice the tell tale signs she tried hoping that it would be nothing. But no, while she had gone to bed, she had just lain there, trying to will herself to just sleep, all to no avail. She'd heard her mother going to bed and knew with certainty that she was certainly asleep by now. But still she was awake and it was well after midnight now.

'Urgh, just my damn luck, why now…?' She wondered sadly.

But there was no doubt about it, her insomnia had struck badly once again.

XXXXX

Still she did her best to remain composed as she came closer. Looking up the liaison officer smiled kindly.

"Ah Lyla, hello." She greeted. "You're just in time, please, sit down."

Sitting next to her mother, Lyla nodded. "So um...what's...anything happened?"

The liaison officer shook her head. "Well, not really. So far everything is much the same as our last meeting."

"So, he's still locked up then...and he's not getting out." Yu-jin remarked at once, hopeful.

"Yes, he won't harm you or your daughter." the liaison officer replied. "But there is a slight detail that might cause some troubles...something we'll need to address..."

Lyla froze at that, her breathing quickening as her fears began to mount. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, was her father trying something new to try and get himself out of jail. Just the thought of him being free caused fear and revulsion to build within her.

It was her worst fear, having anything to do with her father ever again. It was after his actions that Lyla found her insomnia getting worse. Including times that when she was able to drift off to sleep, she'd wake up from nightmares that kept her up for the rest of the night.

'I just can't escape it...it's there, clawing at my mind, hearing the door creak open, to know that he might be trying something to...to...' She thought, shuddering.

The hated the thought of having anything more to do with her father, after he had spent months sexually abusing her before being arrested and her and her mother moving to the house they currently live in, that had been three years ago and ever since then they had been in contact with the liaison officer on a monthly basis who kept them updated of any changes involving her father's imprisonment and any potential dangers.

XXXXX

She made sure her door was closed, just to be extra sure, and then went and sat on the edge of her bed before picking up her phone again. As she began opening her contacts and scrolling down she stopped, suddenly realizing what she was about to do and began to question herself.

'What am I thinking, he's probably asleep right now and, and...Oh, but I...I can't help it, I really need to talk to someone.' She thought worriedly.

With a shaky breath, she hit the call button and put the phone to her ear, waiting anxiously. Finally, after a pause, the phone was answered.

"Lyla?"

She bit her lip, worried all over again as she noted the grogginess in his voice. "Jamie, I'm sorry to wake you, I just..."

But when he spoke again, he sounded much more alert. "Are you okay, you sound...upset?"

"I can't…I can't sleep, my insomnia is kicking in hard and..." She admitted at last.

"Lyla..." Jamie whispered. "I'm so sorry, I wish, I wish I could do something, be there, I mean..."

She smiled at that, touched by his concern.

XXXXX

He quickly lowered herself down and dropped into the room below.

"MMMMMMMM!"

He hurried to her at once. "I'm here, Jenn, I'm here!"

He quickly pulled the gag out of her mouth.

"Kyle, you, I...I..." She burst out.

"It's okay, I've got you." He told her softly.

He began tugging at her bonds, trying to get her free. But then he heard the noises outside and then Laura's voice.

"No Kyle, you are mine, I won't let that slut take you from me!"

He reacted at once and Jenn cried out. "Kyle, no!"

Kyle rushed to the gun, trying to at least knock it aside. Jenn screamed, Laura opened the door, resulting in the gun firing and Kyle gasped.

He couldn't believe how close he had come to being shot himself, he had only just, narrowly, knocked the gun aside before it could fire. Laura stood, staring in shock at what had nearly happened. Jenn stared, wide-eyed, breathless, then came the shouts as the police arrived.

XXXXX

At that moment she felt strong arms wrap around her and hold her comfortingly, she let out a soft breath.

"Kyle..." She whispered.

He smiled lightly. "Hey...penny for your thoughts?"

She shook her head, turning to face her boyfriend, like her dressed up casually in a black T-shirt with dark blue jeans and grey hi-tops.

"I just..." She said at last. "I can't get what happened out of my head...nightmares, and even during the day, I'll remember it, I'll hear the sound of the gun going off and, and..."

Kyle's expression softened and he tightened his hug slightly. "Oh Jenn, I know what you mean, I've been, having the same issues. I keep wondering, what if I'd...been too late, or, or...What if she had managed to knock me out..."

"I keep remembering when you tried to stop the gun, I keep replaying that in my head, all the time wondering, what if you'd got shot, what if…?"

They both paused, realizing their issue and immediately they closed the gap between them, kissing, trying to help each other through their love.

XXXXX

t seemed to be hard for her and he hated the thought of causing her any distress.

"Jamie...what I'm about to tell you, needs to stay secret, you can't tell anyone, okay." She said at last.

Biting his lip he nodded. "O-Okay…?"

Lyla sighed. "The reason I'm so worried these days, the reason my insomnia's got worse...is because of my dad..."

And with that she revealed the whole harrowing truth, the shocking nightmare of what she suffered at her father's hands, the sexual abuse, everything.

Jamie was frozen. "Lyla, that's...you…?"

"That's not even the worst of it." She admitted. "I found out, just after Jenn was saved...dad's escaped from prison, he's out there somewhere and I don't even know where."

"God, Lyla..." Jamie whispered.

Unable to help himself he hugged her, thankfully that seemed to be just want she needed or, at least wanted, for she quickly returned it, crying into his shoulder, yet at the same time, relieved to have gotten the burden off her chest, sharing her dark secret and the latest horrifying news with someone she could trust.

XXXXX

There was a pause while Jamie considered but then finally he sighed.

"Dude, I'm not gonna begin to pretend I know what you're going through, because I can't imagine. But listen, if you guys don't find some way to overcome it...that fear is gonna end up ruling your lives..." He explained. "I know you don't want that, Jenn surely doesn't either. So. Don't worry about her dad. Instead just think and ask yourself; if this is getting so bad for you guys. How are you going to overcome it...by doing something."

Kyle sighed. "But what?"

"Again, I can't pretend I know, but just...if anyone can find a way, it's you guys...I believe you both." Jamie replied.

XXXXX

She swallowed nervously, for the number on her phone was that of her dealer, from the guy she bought her drugs from. Worried about what this could be about, Lyla quickly answered the call.

"H-Hello?"

Her dealer's voice was a drawl. "Well, well, about time you got in touch, Lyla."

She sighed. "Look, I've not bought anything off you for a month, I don't need anything like that anymore, I-"

"Maybe, but you still owe me money." He cut her off. "Or did you forget you've not paid lately...just over a thousand in case you've forgotten."

Lyla swallowed again, suddenly realizing now. She sighed, leaning against the door.

"No, I...I didn't forget okay...you think being a barista pays that well, especially only part time?" She began desperately.

Her dealer's response showed he couldn't care less. "Not my problem, my problem is you owe me and you're going to pay me."

"Yeah, like I said, pay isn't great but that doesn't mean I can't pay..." She insisted. "I've nearly got it all, I just need until the end of the week, until...until my next pay day."

"End of the week then, but this is your last chance, no more excuses. You pay me then or we'll need some...other arrangement." He growled.

Before she could even attempt to reply he cut off the call.

XXXXX

She wasn't worried about the drugs anymore and at least she knew her mother actually would get rid of them and not forget.

"And as for this." Yu-jin remarked suddenly. "I'll be confiscating this."

She picked up the money as she said so.

Lyla panicked at that. "What, mom, no. I need that!"

"No Lyla, this is drug money, I leave this with you, you'll buy more, do not take me for a fool." Her mother snapped.

"But mom, I-" Lyla insisted desperately.

It was true, she couldn't care less about the drugs, but she needed the money, it was the money she owed her dealer and needed to pay him with, especially with the deadline now set with no chance of pushing it back.

Yu-jin stood up, picking up the drugs and money. "No Lyla, no excuses, it's decided, I will not have you ruining your life."

With that she stalked out the kitchen, leaving Lyla standing there, panicked.

'Shit, shit, shit...' Her mind raced. ' I needed that money, to pay off my dealer and that would be it...but mom wouldn't listen and now I'm...shit, shit what am I gonna do...What is...he gonna do to me?'

The fear clawed at her again and she knew things had just taken a sudden turn for the worse.

XXXXX

Finally she sighed. "Wow...makes me ashamed of my own issues right now."

"Your own...oh, Jenn, don't, you-" Lyla began, trying to reassure her.

Jenn cut her off. "I got kidnapped but I was saved and now Kyle and I are too afraid to get intimate...but you guys have serious problems, for me, it's just...something petty."

"Not if it's causing you that much hassle." Cassidy remarked. "Listen, the best way to deal with something like that, is just to let go...be spontaneous and don't over think it, okay."

Jenn blinked, surprised at that, but then smiled and nodded, hopeful. Trying to move past the bleak patch that settled on their talk, the three girls continued to hang out and get to know each other better.

XXXXX

Her father ranted again. "This is your last warning, fucking leave now, or I'll start shooting, I mean it...the brat will die first if you don't back the fuck off!"

Cassidy had used this distraction to remove her gag, she needed everything available to her to act, she knew that much. But hearing that nearly gave the game away when she nearly gasped.

'Daniel.'

The boy froze, eyes wide with terror as her father turned, the gun pointed right at Daniel, he then pulled the trigger.

"NO!"

Cassidy's world exploded in agony as she leapt in the way, taking the bullet meant for Daniel. Her father froze, eyes wide at what had just happened and then the door burst open, there was shouting, Cassidy struggling to focus, to keep breathing, her abdomen was on fire, she could just barely make out her father being arrested, Daniel being freed. Then she saw Sean, kneeling beside her.

"Cass!"

She groaned and finally got the words out. "I...I..."

But then everything faded and her world went black.

XXXXX

Cassidy smiled at that; she had to admit, there was a lot to process right now, for her and Sean, but for now, the joy of waking up, their joy at her waking up, that was front and foremost in all their minds.

"You. You saved me." Daniel blurted out. "I...thank you."

"It's, it's no trouble Daniel. I wasn't gonna let dad shoot you...Is he…?" She began, before wondering.

Daniel grinned. "He's in jail now, but we thought you...I, I'm so sorry, to both of you."

He looked over at Sean as he said that part.

"As am I...for misjudging you." Esteban added. "I think we're all very happy for you both now."

The others all nodded and Cassidy and Sean both shared another smile at that, Daniel had finally made amends with them and now he and Esteban, and everyone else it seemed, both accepted them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. II: Difficulty

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

Chapter 2 of my Life is Strange 2 story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Oh yes indeed, nevertheless, thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Cassidy sighed, biting her lip as she looked at herself in the mirror, she pushed back her hair and noted the dark shadows under her eyes, the tell-tale sign of her lack of sleep lately. She straightened her black tank-top and dusted off her denim shorts before fixing her white socks and yellow hi-tops before making her way out of her room at the shelter.

'_I still can't believe this, everything was...was so, crazy. Now dad is...' _Her mind raced as she sighed. _'Dad tried to kill Daniel and I, I got in the way, took the shot. I nearly died and, and...'_

She grimaced, still unsure what to make of what had happened, to her, to everyone who had been affected with that crazy incident.

She shuddered. _'What if, what if I had been too late, what if Daniel had been shot...And Sean, the way he's acting, he's so afraid, does he wonder those very same things too, if it had been his brother, if I...If I'd actually died, what…?'_

She exhaled shakily, the close call with her father and her near death experience had left her reeling, even now. She couldn't help but feel so overwhelmed and she began to be fearful, worried that it would cause issues for her and Sean, especially with their obvious fear now, would it start to affect them in other ways too, that was the fear currently eating away at her.

* * *

Hands in the pockets of his jeans, Sean sighed, looking downwards, absently taking in the sight of his red T-shirt, white socks and white sneakers.

'_What do I...What do I do?' _He wondered worriedly. _'I just, Cassidy nearly died, she took the bullet for Daniel, it could have been Daniel who was shot. What if...Urgh, everything is just so messed up. First that incident with Lauren Williams who kidnapped Jenn and was stalking Kyle...now this, with Cass, her father...'_

He glared at the memory of that man, of his actions. The fact he was so crazed and controlling that he would resort to such methods to bring his daughter back under his control. A control that would have likely killed her anyway.

He shook his head. _'Which puts me in yet another problem, Cass can't handle settling down or anything like that, her father would force her into that sort of life, having to do as she was told...Yet what happened to her, how he nearly killed her...It made me realize just how much Cassidy means to me, yet if I tell her, what if I end up chasing her away and, and...'_

He groaned, trying to calm his thoughts. His mind was racing so much it was beginning to make his head pound.

'_What am I supposed to do...I should, what now…?' _He found himself wondering.

He was considering just what to say or do, but it was hard, overwhelming and he feared it would start to affect them to an even greater degree.

Sean arrived at the shelter just as Cassidy stepped outside, they both paused, both watching each other uncertainly, awkwardly and both could see the fear and worry in each other's eyes.

"Um, hey..." He greeted her.

Cassidy managed a tight smile. "Hi Sean, I...So, should we get going?"

"Yeah." Sean agreed. "Let's go, the others will be waiting."

With that she walked up to him and they linked hands. But there was a cloud of tension, a wedge between them and Sean couldn't help but feel distressed by this.

'_What, what is this...are we really...' _He wondered.

He grimaced, terrified at the thought that things might get worse between them might fall apart. Cassidy meanwhile was also worried by this and afraid. Wondering just what the future held for them, would they manage to ever work things out and make things better.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. III: Conflict and Comfort

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

Chapter 3 of my Life is Strange 2 story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah, we can only wait and see what happens.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Jenn smiled lightly to herself as she finished getting dressed, she had just finished brushing her hair and getting ready to go out with Kyle. She was dressed up nicely in a pair of black leggings with a pink hoodie and black slip-ons.

'_I still can't believe all the crazy stuff that has been happening, but...but we're working through it.' _She reflected. _'Some of us are taking longer than others, or having different ways of dealing with it...But still...'_

Her smile changed to a naughty grin as she glanced over at her bed. While their first time had been at Kyle's house, they had made love here at her home too and it had been amazing.

She considered. _'If anything, it was even better than the first time.'_

Satisfied she was ready she began pulling her hair back, styling it into her usual bun. It wouldn't just be her and Kyle of course, they'd be meeting with and spending time with the others. But she'd meet Kyle first and then, together, they'd meet the others. Once she'd finished styling her hair she pocketed her phone and keys, along with whatever else she needed and left her room, heading downstairs. But as luck would have it, her father was standing at the bottom of the stairs. As always he tried to protect the smart image, wearing black pants, a white shirt and black shoes. But his glare ruined it.

Fighting not to sigh, Jenn came down the last few steps, standing before her father.

"You're going out?" He queried.

She nodded. "Yeah."

His eyes narrowed. "You're gonna see that boy again."

"Dad, for God sake, just leave it." She snapped. "I'm getting tired of this."

"Well you're the one who is dating that boy, he's not worthy of you, you..." Her father began.

Jenn groaned. "Honestly, now you're just being ridiculous. I love Kyle, I'm honestly sick of you constantly getting on my case about him and..."

Her father glowered. "Don't you take that tone with me, young lady. The problem here is that boy and you-"

"No, the problem is you constantly getting at us, why can't you just be happy for us. I love Kyle, he loves me..." Jenn protested.

"He put you in danger-"

Jenn growled. "That woman put me in danger and Kyle saved me!"

"What is all this noise?"

They both turned and Jenn bit her lip, seeing her mother approaching, her brother right behind her.

"I was just..." Her father began.

"He's getting on my case about Kyle again." Jenn cut in, glowering at her father.

Her mother groaned. "Oh this again...Go on dear, I'll talk to your father."

Jenn nodded and, ignoring her father's furious glare, she left the house.

* * *

Arriving at where they were to meet, Jenn managed to smile upon seeing Kyle up ahead, dressed as casually as ever in a pair of brown cargo pants, a light blue T-shirt and white sneakers. Approaching her handsome boyfriend Jenn's smile widened and they kissed.

"Hey...you okay?"

Jenn bit her lip. "I um..."

She realized right away that her anxiety must've still been visible on her face.

"It's just..." She sighed.

Kyle gently took her hands. "Hey, it's okay, remember, we can talk about anything."

She smiled. "I know, it's just embarrassing...dad's at it again and..."

"Ah...I get it now." Kyle grimaced.

She nodded. Kyle knew all too well about father's over-protectiveness and the issues that were arising because of it.

"He still blames you for what Lauren Williams did to me." She remarked. "He's even getting all worked up, just because he thinks you're not worthy for me."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "For fuck sake, seriously, he's now bringing money and that up?"

"Yeah, I know." Jenn sighed.

"Listen, it'll be fine...we can take this, together, right." Kyle reassured her.

Jenn smiled in agreement. "Yeah, together."

With that, they kissed, letting their love for each other strengthen them as they prepared to face the future together. But first, they had an enjoyable day with their friends to go and enjoy.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. IV: Return to Sleepless

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

Chapter 4 of my Life is Strange 2 story, enjoy.

**Reviews:**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Um, not quite, Jenn's father is just really old fashioned, feels the man should provide for the woman and Kyle's family isn't exactly wealthy.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

'_No, no, no...not again. Not for this.' _Lyla thought desperately.

Tossing and turning in her bed, Lyla knew right away she was facing another sleepless night. It was no wonder she was once again having her insomnia to almost a crippling degree. There was just so much going on and it was too much, she could hardly cope.

'_Urgh, I just...It won't leave me alone. My, my dealer is furious, I told him the truth but he doesn't care, as far as he's concerned, I'm just trying to get out of paying him...I don't know what he's got in mind, what he's gonna do to me...' _She thought in a panicked frenzy. _'Not only that, the others are struggling too...Jenn's father is still causing all sorts of trouble for her and Kyle and it looks like Sean and Cassidy are still struggling from when she was nearly killed by her dad.'_

Letting out a shaky breath, Lyla sat up, running a hand through her hair, and then smoothing down her oversized grey T-shirt.

With a heavy sigh she got out of bed.

'_Fuck, fuck sake, why is everything so...urg, I just...' _She thought desperately. _'What am I gonna do, if this, if this keeps up, I might end up...in that psychiatric place again.'_

She hated that place and just the thought of it added yet more issues for her already too full mind. She grimaced, she also hated the thought of doing this yet again, but she really needed someone to talk to. So, she picked up her phone.

Already asleep, and having been asleep for some time, Jamie Townley mumbles as he rolled over, clad in grey pyjama shorts and blue pyjama top. At that moment the peace of the night was shattered by the sound of his phone. He jerked awake and reached out to grab it, trying to answer quickly, so it wouldn't wake his parents up. He didn't need to check the caller ID, only one person ever called him at this time.

"Lyla?"

"Jamie, I'm sorry, I just..." She said at once.

Sitting up Jamie spoke softly. "Hey, it's okay. Remember what I said last time, don't worry about things like that. What's troubling you?"

"So fucking much." She replied with a heavy sigh. "You heard Kyle and Jenn today, the way her father's acting, it's just...urgh, I feel like I wanna go right up to that asshole and..."

Jamie laughed softly. "I think I get it. I don't blame you."

Lyla sighed. "Yeah and now I can't...God and then there's Sean and Cassidy."

"Sean and Cassidy?" Jamie queried.

"You didn't notice." She gasped. "They're both worked up, what happened with her dad is still weighing heavily on them and I'm worried about how it'll affect them."

Jamie bit his lip. "Yeah, I...I see what you mean. God I...maybe we should talk to Kyle and Jenn about this, see if they can help us figure something out."

There was a pause after that, the two of them unsure. Jamie was worried about Lyla, while she struggled to find the words, to talk about her own problems.

As if sensing her hesitation, Jamie spoke, his tone gentle and reassuring.

"Lyla, please, I can tell something is troubling you and I want to help."

She bit her lip. "I just, I'm scared and..."

"Whatever it is, I'm with you, I'll stand by you and I promise, I won't judge you." He told her.

She smiled, relieved, a feeling of joy filling her and she felt she could still truly trust him, she could tell him the truth.

"I just...I'm in a lot of deep shit right now...still worked up about dad escaping jail and now I..." She took a deep breath and explained. "I told you before, about how I used to smoke pot beforehand, well, I've stopped all that now. But I still owe my dealer a lot of money and, and...Mom found it and confiscated it."

Jamie gasped. "Holy shit, Lyla, are you saying?"

She grimaced. "Yeah, I don't know what he's gonna do...all this of course is making my insomnia worse..."

"Shit Lyla, I'm so sorry, but listen. I'm with you, if you need anything at all, anything, I'll be there for you."

They lapsed into silence again until finally Jamie, awkwardly, asked.

"Didn't you get something, to try and help with this?"

Lyla groaned. "Yeah, but I hate those damn pills, being dependent on it, it's just..."

Jamie tried to be reasonable. "I know, but, they might help, you know."

"I...I know, thanks Jamie, I just hope this passes, that we can get through this." She replied.

Jamie agreed and they hung up, hoping that things would get better.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. V: Escalation

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

Chapter 5 of my Life is Strange 2 story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Well, not really, when we consider what everyone is going through at the moment.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Lucas Murphy was not happy, to put it mildly. To be exact he was having difficulty due to his daughter Jenn and her current actions.

'_She continues to see that boy after everything, she needs to understand that it's not right that they are together. He's a danger to her, it's his fault she was kidnapped in the first place...' _He thought furiously. _'To say nothing of the fact he's hardly worthy of her, with his family income, how is he supposed to provide for her.'_

He glowered and made up his mind; he was certainly there was something going on with that boy, Kyle Sherman, there had to be. He was going to find out what it was, what sort of hold he had over his daughter and help her see the truth. With that idea all set out, he entered Jenn's room, she was out right now but would be back soon, so he had to look quickly, find any evidence he could that would help him make his case. Especially since the rest of the family seemed to be against him too, something which frustrated him even more.

He looked around the immaculate room. _'Where would Jenn hide something she doesn't want others to find?'_

It wasn't an easy question, until that boy showed up, Lucas had been sure that Jenn never hid anything and that there was never any reason to doubt her, but now, he wasn't so sure.

But then, at that moment, something happened he did not expect, the sound of the door, Jenn was home early. Acting quickly he turned to leave but then tripped. Cursing himself as he heard Jenn's rapid footsteps he suddenly froze, eyes wide with horror and rage as he found himself looking into Jenn's trash can, which had fallen over when he tripped, and what he saw in it was the source of both emotions. A discarded condom.

"Dad, what do you think you're doing!?" Jenn suddenly yelled.

He looked up, livid as he spotted her in the doorway, looking at him with wide eyes and perhaps anger.

'_She's angry, when she's doing this, behind my back.' _He thought furiously.

Forcing himself to his feet, he glowered. ""Oh I'm not allowed to go anywhere in my own house..."

"When you're clearly in here trying to spy on me!" Jenn shot back.

"For good reason it seems, when I see things like this!" He yelled back.

Jenn froze, gasping as her father gestured to the fallen trash can, the used condom clearly in full view.

'_Fuck, I should've...oh shit and now dad knows, what am I...How can this get any worse?' _She wondered.

Of course, thinking that, she instantly found out, for at that moment her mother, Shelly, and brother, Jay, entered the room, clearly wondering what all the noise was about.

Jenn flushed as she knew right away, thanks to her father's words, that they'd see too. Her father certainly made sure however when he started ranting.

"That boy, I knew he was no good, and now you're letting him...do that, under MY roof." He snapped.

Jenn glowered. "I don't think that's any of your business dad, we are perfectly capable of making our own decisions and you should at least be happy we were safe!"

Jay kept stammering, clearly trying to say something, but unable to find the words, Lucas shook his head, outraged.

"Oh of course, I'm just believe he didn't talk you into it and-"

"I make my own choices dad!" Jenn snapped. "You just can't see that. We're in love, we're happy and we both consented to this and if you keep screwing this up I will never forgive you for it!"

Shelly sighed. "Lucas dear, it's painfully obvious that Jenn is right, I don't see why you can't-"

"Right, can you not see what's here in front of you?" He demanded. "He is taking advantage of her and you all-"

But Jenn had decided enough was enough. "KYLE IS NOT TAKING ADVANTAGE OF ME! I can't believe you dad, you just twist everything to suit yourself and never consider anyone else's feelings. I'm happy with Kyle, happier than I've been in a long time, yet you just can't be happy for me, you have to try and control my life, well I'm sick of it."

"Jenn..."

"Don't ever talk to me again, you selfish pig!" She screamed. "All this, all these problems, they're all your fault, now just accept that and stop being so stuck up and ignorant for a change. I…!"

But she couldn't take anymore.

Tears stinging her eyes, she fled, running right out of the house and away. Awkward silence fell after that.

"I knew it, that boy has..." Lucas muttered at last.

But finally Jay found his voice. "No dad, Kyle hasn't done anything, you're the problem here. Jenn is right, you're just refuse to see if for yourself."

Shelly nodded. "You need to really starting looking at yourself Lucas, you spied on our daughter, broke her trust and spoke against her and the one she loves. You need to ask yourself, is it really worth it, is it really worth losing everything. The way you're going, we can't live like that."

With that they both left, leaving Lucas to face the horrible clarity of their words alone as they finally all hit him at once.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. VI: Attack

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

Chapter 6 of my Life is Strange 2 story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, glad you liked it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Kyle smiled gently as he let out a gentle breath, taking a moment to savour the situation, glancing to his right, he saw Jenn doing the same as she rested her head on her hand, her elbow leaning against the open window. They were out driving, simply trying to have a nice drive to pass the time and enjoy some peace. They had both dressed up casually, simply enjoying the day. Kyle was in a pair of dark jeans, a black T-shirt under a grey hoodie and black and white sneakers, meanwhile Jenn wore ripped jeans with a black undershirt, a dark red tank-top and brown designer knee high boots, her hair styled into a simple ponytail.

"So, um...how is everything since…?" Kyle asked cautiously.

Jenn exhaled but then managed a small smile. "Okay, I think. Dad's finally decided to back off, I don't know if he accepts us now, or what...but what matters is he's learned his lesson and won't be causing us any more trouble."

Kyle gave her a small smile. "That's good, I guess..."

"You guess?"

"I'm sorry I just..." He began, then sighed. "I just hate that your family has gone through this friction, over me...It just feels wrong."

Jenn gently reached over and touched his hand as if rested on the gear lever. "Don't think like that. Dad has only himself to blame."

Removing her hand she nodded reassuringly and they both smiled, settling back to enjoy their drive.

Kyle briefly noted the car that was approaching them from behind but thought nothing of it. While it was the first car they had seen in a while, it wasn't as if nobody ever drove out here. The road was just less travelled than most and being outside the city there wasn't usually that much traffic. Instead he focused on the road ahead, until Jenn spoke.

"You know, Kyle, I was thinking, maybe we ought to-" She began, her tone turning flirtatious.

She was cut off however by the sudden impact as the car Kyle noted earlier hit them from behind.

"Urgh, for God sake." Kyle grumbled.

But before he could even consider stopping, the car hit them again, harder this time and they both yelped.

Jenn grimaced. "Kyle, that isn't, he..."

"I know." Kyle hissed.

That third bump which came just then removed any doubts, this was no accident. Whoever was driving the car behind them was trying to damage them, to run them off the road. The fourth attempt succeeded, for at that moment they pulled out to the side, sped up slightly and then hit the side of the car at an angle.

"Whoa!?" Kyle cried.

Jenn yelled. "Kyle!"

Kyle tried desperately to correct the car as it nearly spun out, but ended up with the car going off the road and finally coming to a stop when it crashed into a ditch. Without even stopping to check, the other car sped off into the distance.

Kyle groaned and moved gingerly, exploring his sensations, leading to relief when he finally realized he wasn't hurt. Trying to slow down his racing heart he turned to Jenn. She was breathing heavily, eyes wide and her face chalk white.

"Jenn..."

She started and then turned to him. "I...I'm okay, I just..."

"I know." He replied.

Shakily they got out of the car and up to the side of the road, looking around.

"Unreal, who the hell was that, and why would they…?" Kyle wondered.

Jenn shook her head. "No idea, but, I'm just glad we're alive, and not hurt, we should call for help."

Kyle nodded and so they quickly began to phone the police and a mechanic who could help them with the damage to the car. As they stood waiting, holding each other, relieved to be alive, they wondered, just who could have done this and why.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. VII: Friendly Concern

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

Chapter 7 of my Life is Strange 2 story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, well, as always, things aren't quite what they seem.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

After the drama they had endured, Kyle and Jenn were hardly surprised, upon meeting up with Jamie and Lyla, to find them frantic and concerned about them.

"Are you guys okay, we heard what happened and…?" Jamie began anxiously.

Jenn gently held up her hands, trying to calm things. "We're fine, we're not hurt."

Jamie quirked an eyebrow. "Guys, you got hit from behind by a car...that's serious stuff, don't you think…?"

"Dude, calm down, we're both okay." Kyle insisted. "We just got run off the road, there was no serious damage, not even to the car, surprisingly, which is lucky...although I'm not looking forward explaining to mom why her car's all banged up."

He grimaced at that and Jenn squeezed his hand. Jamie and Lyla shared a worried glance, true they looked alright, a little shaken still, but not actually hurt. But that didn't mean they weren't still concerned, after all, how could something like this have happened.

Lyla bit her lip before asking. "Did you, get a look at whoever was driving the other car, anything like that?"

"Afraid not, all happened too fast, didn't even realize what was going on at first." Kyle admitted.

Jenn shook her head. "Anyway, like we said, we're fine. But you guys are clearly worried about something other than us, what's going on?"

"Are you sure, I mean..." Jamie began.

"Yes, we'll be alright, we'll figure it out later. Now tell us, what else is bothering you guys?" Was Kyle's response.

Jamie and Lyla shared another look, deciding they might as well let things go for now.

So instead they turned to their other worries.

"It's Sean and Cassidy." Lyla revealed. "We're worried about them, they still don't seem to be over what happened with her dad..."

Jamie shifted awkwardly before admitting. "It's...actually looking kinda similar to what you guys were going through after Lauren Williams."

Kyle nodded slowly. "I think I see what you guys are getting at, hmmm, might be a bit tricky though..."

"Yeah, everyone is different, what worked for us might not work for them, you know?" Jenn added. "We finally managed to pull it together yeah, but...only because we had help from you guys. But even then, that might not help Sean and Cassidy."

Kyle bit his lip. "But there must be something, right?"

Jenn was also worried. "I know, we've got to think, I'd hate to see them fall apart, especially after how happy they've been together."

Jamie and Lyla were in agreement, but with their concerns that talking to them might not work, they felt stuck, unable to figure out what they could possibly do to help Sean and Cassidy.

"We can't just sit around doing nothing, there has to be something else..." Jamie added.

Lyla sighed. "Yeah, to say nothing of all of our own problems. I just wish we could resolve things and have at least one simple day, just for ourselves."

They all agreed with her, but right now could only wonder, what could they do to try and at least make their hopes have any chance of becoming real.

However what they didn't realize was they were being overheard. Someone stood nearby, just out of sight and bit their lip hearing that.

'_Sean and Cassidy are having problems...that does explain why Sean looked so down lately.'_ They pondered. _'But how can, wait a minute, surely that's it...they already worked it out, it just needed some slight adjusting and their idea could work.'_

Smiling the figure stepped out and cleared their throat, surprising the group who spun around and stared wide-eyed at the figure. Kyle was the first to find his voice.

"Daniel?"

Daniel nodded. "Hey guys, sorry I couldn't help but overhear what you guys were saying...about Sean and Cassidy."

"Um, yeah we..." Lyla began.

"Listen, you guys might actually be on to something." Daniel suddenly said. "I think just talking to them would work, but...only if it was the right person, you know."

"Are you saying...you?" Kyle wondered.

Daniel shrugged. "It's worth a shot, I mean, Sean's my brother and Cassidy and I have sorted those issues out...I think I can get through to them, at least let me try, tomorrow should work."

They all shared a look and smiled, before agreeing, after all their efforts of thinking and getting nowhere, it was their best option and they felt certain they could trust Daniel, so they all agreed. Tomorrow Daniel would try and talk to Sean and Cassidy and they would also talk and see if they could find a way to at least temporarily escape their own problems, to just have that day for themselves.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. VIII: Brotherly Concern

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

Chapter 8 of my Life is Strange 2 story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes well, this is the time for mending after all, truth be told, there is really only two major issues remaining, both for the main couple of this story, me and Lyla.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Daniel took a moment to compose himself, to make sure he was ready. He dusted off his clothes, a pair of cargo shorts and a red T-shirt with a wolf design, with which he wore white ankle socks and black sneakers. He was waiting for Sean to emerge from his room. He had promised the others he would help Sean and Cassidy get over their issues. He had thought about it, seen what was happening and now it all made sense to him. He knew that their friends were thinking in the right direction, but they didn't see exactly what the issue was. He was pretty sure he had worked it out and now he was ready to talk to them, to try and sort this out. As he was already at home that day, he decided to wait and talk to Sean first. It was then Sean emerged from his room, dressed up for the day in black jeans, a dark blue polo shirt, white socks and black sneakers. Sean started when he saw Daniel.

"Oh, hey Daniel, um...something up?" He said.

Daniel smiled. "Hey Sean, um...actually I was kinda hoping to talk to you for a moment."

Sean bit his lip. "Um, I actually have to go and meet..."

"Jamie, Lyla, Kyle and Jenn, I know. They know I wanna talk to you." Daniel finished. "Please, it's important."

Sean hesitated briefly but then, seeing Daniel's expression, he shrugged and moved to sit down.

He wondered exactly what Daniel wanted to say.

"Okay so, what's up?" He asked.

Daniel bit his lip and then spoke. "It's you and Cassidy."

Sean tensed. "We..."

"Sean, please...it's not that, you know Cassidy and I are fine now. I'm actually happy for you guys. It's about the two of you and, what's going on with you, right now." Daniel explained quickly. "People can see it and are starting to talk, Sean. They're concerned about you, your friends especially."

Sean shifted in his set and sighed. "We...we just, it's hard, we keep..."

"Keep thinking about what happened, like Jenn and Kyle after what they went through." Daniel queried.

Sean nodded and then paused.

Daniel managed a smile at that. "Yeah, that's what I thought. You helped them get over it. Sean, please, think about it. Do you and Cassidy really wanna fall apart, over something like this, don't you see. It's just...fear, and the only way to overcome it..."

"Is to face it, you're right Daniel." Sean finished, smiling himself. "You're right, our feelings are the same, it's just fear clouding our judgement."

"Exactly, now um..." Daniel paused and then grinned. "Could you walk over to the shelter before going to meet the others, let me talk to Cassidy before you guys meet up later, I'm sure I can convince her too."

Sean agreed happily and together the brothers left their home.

* * *

Arriving at the shelter after parting ways with Sean, Daniel smiled lightly as the door was answered by a familiar face.

"Hi Finn." He greeted the tall young man cheerfully.

Finn grinned widely. "Hey Daniel, what's up, good to see you."

Entering the building Daniel considered for a moment. "Could I uh, talk to Cassidy for a moment, if she's not to busy?"

"Sure, go ahead, she should be in her room, c'mon, I'll show you the way." Finn agreed.

Daniel followed Finn, reassuring him of why he was here. Finn was one of the people who had noticed the changes and felt glad Daniel was on the case.

"Well, if anyone can do it, you can, dude." He said.

Daniel nodded. "I know, I already convinced Sean, just gotta talk to Cassidy now."

Finn nodded and Daniel then knocked and entered Cassidy's room. Cassidy sat on the edge of her bed, clad in ripped jeans, a white T-shirt with black socks and dark blue sneakers, she was restringing her guitar but stopped and smiled upon seeing Daniel.

"Hey, Daniel, well this is a surprise."

Daniel nodded, sitting down. "Yeah, sorry to just drop in, but um...needed to talk to you...about Sean."

Cassidy, like Sean, tensed at that. "Oh?"

"Yeah, about...the issues you guys are clearly going through." Daniel confirmed. "I've seen it and you probably already know, but practically everybody else has too...I've already spoken to Sean, but I needed to talk to you too."

Cassidy sighed. "It's difficult Daniel, after what my dad did, to us...Sean and I are just so afraid and..."

"Exactly." Daniel said quickly. "That's all it is, you guys are afraid...but is it really worth losing what you and Sean have together, just because you're scared, shouldn't you face that fear, take it down together?"

"Daniel, it's...it's..." Cassidy began, but trailed off. "God, you're right, looking at it like that, you're right, Sean and I, we...we can't let fear rule our lives...We need to face it."

"Together." Daniel insisted.

Cassidy smiled and agreed and Daniel let relief flood him, things were certainly on the right track now.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. IX: Plans and Hopes

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

Chapter 9 of my Life is Strange 2 story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Preparing to meet Kyle and Jenn again, Jamie and Lyla sat on the bench, waiting for them to arrive.

"So, do you really think Daniel will manage to fix things for Sean and Cassidy?" Jamie asked after a moment of silence.

Lyla smiled. "I have faith in him, he kinda knows what they're going through after all. He was also a prisoner of Cassidy's father."

Jamie nodded. "True...well, if it does work, then maybe we can finally push past all this and look to the future."

"Yeah..." Lyla sighed.

Jamie grimaced, knowing what she was thinking.

He kicked himself. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean...have you told your dealer…?"

"Yeah, I did, he's not happy and is refusing to listen to reason." Lyla said sadly. "Now he's ordered me to wait until he calls me again, then he'll have arranged something to finally deal with my debt."

Jamie grimaced. "God Lyla, that's...I could..."

"No, no, I'll manage, just please, I don't want you getting hurt." Lyla insisted.

Jamie sighed but nodded, eyes downcast, wishing he really could do something for Lyla but her insistence that he didn't get too involved wasn't something he could just ignore.

"God, and there's still the issue of Jenn and Kyle being run off the road, this is just one big mess isn't it." Lyla remarked at last. "Then...there's my dad..."

Jamie put his arm around her. "I know, it's okay, I'll do anything to help you, you know that."

"If anything like what's happened to the others happens to us, you need to promise me, we'll learn from their mistakes, we won't end up...you know." Lyla whispered.

Jamie tightened his grip. "I promise."

They sat in silence for a while, both reflecting on the turmoil they were facing along with their friends.

Finally Jamie shook his head.

"You know what I think, we need a night to ourselves, to just...calm down and just be happy couples." He said.

Lyla grinned. "You know something, you're right. The last time Kyle and Jenn were facing problems we all took them to the beach, remember. We should do something different this time of course...but what?"

"Hmmm, we need to think about what might happen with Sean and Cassidy." Jamie replied. "If things go well they'll wanna spend time together, rebuild, but you, me, Kyle and Jenn, we could still do something...hmmm, maybe, a double date?"

Lyla nodded slowly. "Hmm, actually, that's a brilliant idea, I love it."

"As do I."

They started and then turned before grinning at the newly arrived Jenn and Kyle who had clearly overheard them.

"Hey there, so...you heard." Lyla greeted them.

Moving to sit with them, Jenn nodded. "Yeah, a double date huh, sounds good to me."

Kyle also nodded. "So, have we made any plans?"

"Nothing yet." Jamie admitted. "We only just came up with the idea. But hey, now we can discuss it together and finally come up with something."

After a brief pause, Kyle nodded.

"Sounds good, but maybe we should wait and see what's happened with Sean and Cassidy." He suggested.

The others nodded in agreement, waiting for Sean to arrive as they had arranged.

It was a short while later they saw Sean arrive and their hopes lifted when they saw his smile.

"Hey, Sean." Jamie called out as he approached.

Sean grinned. "Hi guys, so...did you put Daniel up to his little task?"

"Actually he decided it himself, but he did overhear us and told us what he had in mind." Kyle confirmed.

Lyla and Jenn both nodded and Sean's smile widened.

"Well, I'm glad it worked out...he's right, he's talking to Cassidy now." Sean explained. "After that, if it's gone well, I'm hoping I'll be able to talk to her and we'll figure things out from there."

The others smiled, hopeful that things did indeed go well and that everything would work out perfectly, that they could finally move onto the future.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. X: Rejuvenation

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

Chapter 10 of my Life is Strange 2 story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed, it's looking good for some :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, we can only hope.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Cassidy took a moment to compose herself before approaching the front door of the Diaz house.

'_Okay, here we go...Sean should be back by now.' _She thought to herself. _'I...We need to talk, it's time, the longer this takes, the worse it'll be for us.'_

So, with a deep breath, she reached out and knocked on the door. Sean answered the door mere moments later and smiled upon seeing her.

"Hey, Cass...glad you made it." He said.

Cassidy nodded. "Yeah, so um...mind if I come in?"

Sean stepped back and let her in, closing the door, they walked over to Sean's room.

As they did so Sean explained. "Daniel's over at his friend Noah's, dad's out working late. Works out for us, we really need privacy to discuss this, right?"

"Yeah, that's lucky." Cassidy agreed. "So...Daniel spoke to both of us?"

Sean sat down on his bed, smirking. "Yeah, I honestly was surprised, but I'm glad he did. What he said, it makes sense."

Cassidy sat on his desk chair. "Yeah, we...we just seemed to have forgotten..."

"It was fear, clouding our minds and making us forget how important it was for us." Sean finished for her. "How important we are to each other."

Cassidy nodded, the two of them lapsing into silence for a moment.

Finally Cassidy stood up and approached, smiling.

"Well, Sean, I just want to say, I'm sorry about everything." She said at last. "We've both been so difficult. I just, keep remembering what my father did and…"

Sean nodded. "So do I...I keep seeing it in my head, the moment he shot you and..."

"But we need to remember, I didn't die, we got through it and we can face what lies ahead together. We just need to be honest with each other and understand, we're here, together. We can still be happy. Dad's in jail and is certainly not getting out any time soon. I think we need to understand that, know that it's highly unlikely I'll be shot again." Cassidy explained.

Sean grinned. "Yeah, you're right, so..."

They didn't hesitate and kissed, their pent up emotions quickly overcoming them as they deepened the kiss and then, parting briefly, they answered each other's silent question with their eyes and wasted no time removing each other's clothes. They parted from their make out session with Sean in just red boxers, Cassidy in black lace trimmed panties with a matching bra. With another grin, they kissed yet again as they fell onto the bed, slipping out of their underwear, leaving themselves nude. Grinning, already having an idea of how they planned to begin, Sean pulled Cassidy close to him, kissing her softly as he sat up. She kneeled on the bed and sat in his lap as he sat upright, the two of them facing each other with their arms wrapped around each other. Then they began.

"Sean..." she moaned as he slowly penetrated her as she knelt, lowering herself down onto it. Cassidy didn't think that it was possible, but to her, his member somehow felt even larger than the last time that they had made love.

She felt his member slowly sink into her until it was completely inside. Cassidy slowly moved her hips back and forth as they held each other, enjoying the feeling of them being so close.

After a few minutes of this, Cassidy changed her movements and, using her knees, slowly moved herself up and down on Sean's manhood. Sean began to move in response to her movements, leading to a new level of sensation for both of them, larger than anything that they had felt before.

"God, Cassidy..." he whispered, nearly overwhelmed with emotion.

Moaning softly, she lowered her head until it rested in the crook of his neck. He gave a surprised but joyful gasp when he felt her teeth nip his neck. An intimate and cozy feeling began to fill their entire beings as Sean kissed Cassidy again, then he began moving his kisses down her neck to her breasts and her nipples. They continued at this slow, but romantic pace for a while, face to face, as their lips were kissing gently and Sean ran his fingers through her hair.

Eventually, Sean began thrusting faster, making her respond in kind. The two of them were moaning and gasping as sexual bliss filled their bodies as their pace kept increasing. Cassidy moaned loudly.

"Oh fuck... Sean, that's... Ohhhh!" she cried as his touch began to stimulate her fully.

They were both so close and, with their hopes at the forefront of their minds, they both cried out in joy in addition to their euphoric sexual bliss as they peaked together.

But neither of them were spent yet and Cassidy couldn't help but grin as, without even needing to speak, they began moving into a new position. Before long, she was in a position that she had been in before: kneeling on the bed on her hands and knees with Sean behind her. It didn't take long for her to feel him enter, taking her from behind again and soon the remarkable pleasure that had slowly been starting to fade from their previous actions returned in full force. Cassidy could feel Sean's hands as they worked their way up her hips to her stomach and then up to her breasts, beginning to tease her nipples again as he increased his pace, and she let a breathy sigh. If anything, the emotions and pleasure that she felt, and she was sure that Sean was feeling, were even greater than the last time.

She wondered at that. _'Could it be? Is it because we both know what we want from this, what we're hoping for?'_

The anticipation and hope for the future certainly seemed to add something. At least, that's how she felt. But the thought was temporarily chased from her mind by the fresh wave of emotions when they both peaked again. As Sean pulled out, Cassidy moved until she was lying down on her back. She smiled warmly at him.

Taking his cue, Sean was soon on top of her and they kissed deeply as he thrust into her again. She moaned into his mouth and, when his tongue begged for entrance, she allowed it, slipping her tongue into his mouth at the same time. She rolled her hips up to meet his thrusts as they picked up their speed again, allowing the feelings of bliss, sexual joy, and pure euphoria to overwhelm them once more. Parting from the kiss only for need of air, their gazes locked, such love and tenderness passed between them as they finally peaked for a third and final time. It was the biggest climax that either of them had ever experienced. Finally spent, Sean pulled out and rolled over. Usually, his body was exhausted after making love with someone but his mind and manhood would still be craving more. But now, for the first time in his life, his entire being felt completely satisfied. Cassidy cuddled up to his side and he embraced her, with his hands slowly and softly rubbing up and down her back.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. XI: Double Date

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

Chapter 11 of my Life is Strange 2 story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, well, I try.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Jamie and Lyla both smiled happily as they entered the restaurant. This was them ready for their double date with Kyle and Jenn. They had dressed up well in black suit pants, a white polo shirt with simple black socks and black polished shoes, Lyla meanwhile wore a beautiful black mid-thigh length dress with black heels.

"Well, here we are." Jamie said cheerfully.

"Yeah." Lyla replied. "This should be great, it'll be nice to finally get away from all our troubles, if only for a night."

Jamie nodded in agreement, squeezing her hand reassuringly. He knew Lyla was facing a lot of problems right now, he just hoped they could overcome them and make things better for her.

'_She's had a hard time, her father being the way he was. Now her dealer is hassling her for money, even though she's no longer buying from him, so she can pay him back if he's just patient.' _He thought. _'Urgh, Lyla deserves so much better than this, I just wish I could do something for her.'_

"Jamie, you okay?"

He started and then smiled to Lyla. "Yeah, yeah, I'm okay, I just...was thinking."

She smiled back. "Don't worry about it; let's just have a good time, look, the others are already here."

Jamie looked up and noted she was right. Grinning at them as they approached, Kyle and Jenn were already seated and waiting. They too had dressed up, Jenn in a red mid-thigh length skirt, a black sweater and black heels, she wore her hair in a bun and dark red lipstick. Kyle was in black dress pants with a grey V-neck sweater and black dress shoes. Jamie and Lyla hurried over to join them, sitting down in the free seats.

As soon as they sat down, Jamie and Lyla joined Kyle and Jenn in giving their orders before settling into their seats.

"So, hear about Sean and Cassidy?" Kyle asked.

The others all smiled and Jamie replied. "Yeah, they finally sorted things out I heard, looks like everything's back on track for them."

"Yeah, everything has been crazy for quite some time now." Jenn remarked. "But it looks like we're getting through it, slowly but surely."

Kyle agreed, putting his arm around his girlfriend. Jamie looked over at Lyla, worriedly but she just smiled to him and nodded.

"So, what about you guys, have you finally managed to deal with any...issues?" She asked casually.

"Yeah, I'd say so, dad's finally calmed down and things are definitely looking up for us." Jenn replied delightedly.

She and Kyle shared a secret smirk, already knowing exactly what they planned to do after the date.

Kyle then asked. "So, what about you guys, everything alright?"

Lyla shifted in her seat. "Um, yeah, I mean...It's still a bit overwhelming trying to deal with all this but we're managing, yeah."

Jamie nodded, gently taking her hand under the table, trying to reassure her. It was then their food arrived and they began to eat and simply enjoy themselves, having a good time, talking about more cheerful topics, much to Lyla's relief. Jamie of course knew about her true issues, but it was only him, she hadn't yet worked up the courage to tell the others.

* * *

Unfortunately for Lyla, the happy and wonderful night ended up with a dark spot. For at that moment, her phone began to vibrate, she quickly checked it and her throat tightened, she knew that number well enough.

"Lyla?" Jamie began worriedly.

She looked up, Kyle and Jenn were also watching her, looking worried and confused, her fear must have shown on her face.

"I...It's fine, I'll be right back, I just gotta take this." She said quickly.

With that she quickly got up, straightening her dress out of habit, while quickly answering her phone as she made her way to step outside.

"About time you answered, Park." Her dealer snarled.

She replied quickly. "I'm on a double date with my boyfriend and friends."

The dealer just scoffed. "Sure, like you should care about that trash when you have more important concerns, like my money."

"I already told you-"

"I'm not interested in sob stories and lies." He snapped. "Now, since you're not gonna pay up, I've been talking with a couple of associates and we've got a solution. When it's time I expected you to dress up nice and come to the address I send you."

"What, I..."

"Then you'll...give us a show." He revealed.

Lyla froze in horror and disgust, she knew what it meant. He was forcing her to give him and his friends a strip show.

"That's-" She tried to protest.

But he made it clear. "What you're gonna do to pay off your debt, or I could just kill you."

Lyla shuddered, realizing to her horror, she had no choice after all.

"Alright, alright, just...tell me when you need me and..." Lyla replied, her voice shaking.

Her dealer laughed. "Good, excellent, keep your phone ready."

With that he hung up and Lyla sighed, heading back to the restaurant, her happiness completely deflated.

* * *

End of chapter, things are looking grim now, anyway, read and review please.


	12. XII: Downward Spiral

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

Chapter 12 of my Life is Strange 2 story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, poor Lyla.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yeah, you can tell it's only gonna get worse too.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Sean smiled lightly as he entered school that Friday, finally, after such awkwardness and trying times, things seemed to be going well, calming down.

'_Cassidy and I are even closer now it seems...it's like, I don't know, the trust between us has grown so much.' _He reflected. _'She even trusted me with her real name...Lucy Rose Jones huh...although she still insists on being called Cassidy.'_

He smirked at that and continued to head into the school, to try and find the others.

While walking he continued to think. _'Weekend is up ahead, now that things seem to be getting better, I'll check with everyone, and Cass and see if we can all do something together, just a great big group hangout.'_

That was when it happened suddenly, dampening his enthusiasm and leaving him shocked and confused.

"Hey, Diaz!" A boy suddenly called, making him turn. "Where's your punk slut?"

"What?" He gasped.

The boy grinned. "You know, that purple haired girl with the tats you're banging."

He blushed furiously, both from embarrassment and outrage.

"How...how dare you talk about her like that, what do you even-!?"

The boy just laughed, as did a few others who were nearby. Startled by this and wondering just how he could've possibly found out about Cassidy, let alone that they were intimate, Sean hurried to try and find the others.

He soon spotted Kyle and Jenn up ahead and his heart sank when he saw their expressions, clearly they were having trouble too.

He then overheard a girl saying. "Honestly Jenn, is there any position you and that boy won't try?"

Jenn was blushing a shade of red to match her hair while Kyle glared and tried to steer her away.

"Oh come on Sherman." A boy called out. "Let's hear the details, you guys weren't that shy, that much was obvious, the way the two of you were going at it."

Sean couldn't stand for this and hurried up to them.

"Hey, back off." He snapped.

But then they just turned to him.

"Oh and here's the other one, where's _your_ little fuck buddy, Diaz?"

Sean growled. "Just, get the hell outta here."

Turning he joined Kyle and Jenn and quickly stalked away. As they walked away, Sean shook his head.

"I don't...I can't believe this." He exclaimed. "How could they possibly know about Cassidy and I being intimate, or you guys?"

Kyle shook his head, but Jenn let out a shaky breath.

She bit her lip and explained. "There's...there's pictures of us...both of us...online, someone took pictures of us, during those moments and, and posted them for everyone to see."

"Now, the whole damn school knows." Kyle muttered.

Sean was shocked, horrified. "But, how, who could?"

"That's the problem." Kyle said. "Nobody knows, it was done anonymously."

Things it seemed certainly got a lot more difficult.

Kyle immediately pulled Jenn tight against him, trying to comfort her.

"I can't believe this." He said softly. "After all we've been through, we thought things would get better now, but no, this had to happen."

Jenn hugged Kyle tightly too. "I know, it's horrible, but...but if we can get through this Kyle, together. Who cares what they think about us doing that...they're just jealous."

Kyle almost laughed at that. "Well, I like the way you think."

Sean then spotted the others, Jamie, Lyla, Eric, Ellery, Adam and Harv. For once even Harv, well known for his lewd sense of humour, did not make any jokes at their expense when they joined the group.

"You guys, are you…?" Jamie began worriedly.

Sean shook his head. "Yeah, guess you all heard. It sucks but...what can we do, how did this even…?"

Eric nodded. "Afraid the damage is done man, but...hey, you got us okay, we'll back you guys up."

The others all nodded and Sean smiled, relieved that his friends at least were by his side. Kyle and Jenn also smiled, sharing the sentiment. Lyla bit her lip however, as if things couldn't get any worse today, this was happening, on the very day she had to go and meet her dealer to give him and his friends a strip show to pay off her debt. Either the timing was just really bad, or deliberate and either way, she didn't like it. But she couldn't see any other choice out of her problem.

* * *

End of chapter, things take an unfortunate turn, read and review please.


	13. XIII: Unleashed

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

Chapter 13 of my Life is Strange 2 story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Well, it's rather interesting what's going to be revealed, but first...some more, bigger, problems.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Heading to the location that had been texted to her, Lyla grimaced in distaste, unable to believe what she had to do. She shifted awkwardly in the clothes she was wearing, just grateful her mother hadn't seen her leave the house, especially dressed like this. She was wearing the revealing clothing she had been ordered to wear by her dealer, a pair of black denim short shorts, a white tank-top and black flats.

'_Can't believe this...' _She thought angrily. _'Making me show all my legs, to dress like some tramp and then, I have to, have to...urgh...'_

She shuddered at the mere memory of the phone call and her dealers instructions. But she knew she had knew choice, it was the only way now she could pay off her debt. She couldn't get the money back from her mother, she knew if she tried to reveal the truth, her mother would get the police involved and then her dealer would come after her and most likely kill her _and _her mother. Her dealer also was refusing any extension of the deadline, so this was it, her only option. To go to this location, meet her dealer and his friends, and give them a strip show, to humiliate herself and to let someone other than Jamie see her body, it sickened her.

Still she steeled herself. _'__It's just this one thing, just...get it over and done with. However much of a scumbag he is, my dealer's still a man of his word and he swore it was strictly look, not touch.'_

Swallowing back her fear, and anger, she approached the building the dealer had arranged for the meeting and, unsure, knocked.

There was a brief pause and she looked around, again unsure, even a little bit hopeful. But then the door opened and her dealer stood there, smirking.

"About time you got here, good, you dress up nicely."

Lyla tried to keep her voice neutral. "Let's just go, get this over with."

"I don't think so." He warned her. "You do this properly girl, or else."

Lyla shuddered. "Fine."

So she followed him inside, it was a dilapidated, clearly unused building, with nothing much inside, bland rooms in various states of disrepair. Until they came to a room further in, where a sofa had been set up. Two men, skeevy looking assholes Lyla noted miserably, were seated there and leered at her as her dealer approached them.

"So, this is the girl?" One of them queried.

The dealer smirked. "Yup, like I told you, a real beauty."

The other let out a laugh. "We'll be seeing just how beautiful soon enough."

Lyla fought to keep a look of disgust off her face as her dealer sat down and gestured for her to get into position, in the middle of the room, facing them. She did so and swallowed back her revulsion again.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Her dealer demanded. "Strip!"

Lyla knew this was it, she had no other choice, it was her only option.

Letting out a slow breath, she reached for the hem of her tank-top and, dry mouthed, she slowly pulled it up over her head, doing her best to make her moves slow and deliberate, seductive even. She did her best to tune out the wolf whistles once her lilac bra was on show. Awkwardly working off her flats as she reached back to unhook her bra, she told herself over and over again.

'_Ignore them, tune it out, pretend you're somewhere else.' _Then, a desperate last hope. _'Pretend you're in your room, with Jamie...'_

It was the only thing that gave her strength as she slid her bra off and stood, naked from the waist up, her breasts exposed to them and seeing them getting excited and laughing. She blushed furiously and, trying hard to blink back the tears beginning to burn her eyes, she reached for the waistband of her shorts. That was when she heard the first gunshot.

"What the fuck!?" Her dealer cried.

Just before the second one. Lyla looked up, eyes wide and, unthinking, her arms flew up to cover her chest. But then, a new feeling, one of icy cold dread filled her as she saw the man who entered the room fully at that moment, firing one more shot, killing her dealer just like his friends. Before turning to her with a dark smirk on his face.

He was a tall man, with a strong build, fair skin and dark hair with light blue menacing eyes, he was unshaven and his clothes, a pair of black jeans with a matching T-shirt and boots, were slightly stained. But even so, there was no mistaking him.

She stepped back, voice trembling. "D-dad..."

"Well, well, I come back and what do I find...my precious Lyla, whoring herself out like some wanton slut." He growled as he closed in on her.

She couldn't move, she was frozen, fear had locked her muscles in place.

"I-I..." She stammered.

But he just laughed again. "No matter, I'll soon fix that, make sure it's put to better use."

The last thing she saw was his sick grin, before he slammed the butt of the gun against her head and everything went black.

* * *

End of chapter, now things have taken a sudden turn for the very worse outcome, read and review please.


	14. XIV: Burning Down

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

Chapter 14 of my Life is Strange 2 story, the drama continues.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Rescue her? It was already made clear several times he was a monster who sexually abused her.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Oh yeah, it's going very badly right now.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Jamie bit his lip, confused, wondering what was going on. He had been home with his parents that night, waiting for Lyla to call, knowing she'd be distraught after what she had to do. Instead the call never came and then suddenly, there were police officers at his door. They said they needed him and his parents to come with them and so they were taken out to the police car and driven away. Jamie shifted in his seat, confused, he absently dusted off his blue pants, white T-shirt and stared down at his black sneakers, wondering what this was about and still fretting about Lyla not yet calling. But then, a sudden feeling of dread began to fill him as the police car pulled up, alongside several others, outside Lyla's home. Following the officers, Jamie entered the house and instantly heard his name.

"Jamie, you too?"

He turned and saw it was Sean who had greeted him, Cassidy alongside him. Both were dressed casually, Sean in jeans, a yellow T-shirt with his blue Squad hoodie and white running shoes, Cassidy in black ripped pants, a purple T-shirt and, surprisingly, purple flats.

"The police just picked you guys up too?" He wondered.

"And us."

He turned again and saw it was Kyle, clad in brown pants, a dark green hoodie and white sneakers, and Jenn, wearing dark skinny jeans, an orange, cream and white coloured sweater and black flats.

"All our families too." Jenn continued. "My parents, brother...Kyle's mom."

Cassidy nodded as Sean then added. "Dad and Daniel too."

Now Jamie couldn't deny, he was even more confused than ever.

However soon they were all assembled, along with a distraught looking Yu-jin Park and the officer who seemed to be in charge began to explain.

"We've had to take you all into protective custody, as we can't be sure any of you won't be targeted. Lyla Park has gone missing and we have every reason to believe her father has kidnapped her." He explained.

"WHAT!?" Jamie cried, almost leaping to his feet.

Everybody else was clearly shocked too.

The officer nodded sadly. "We responded to word of shots fired at an abandoned building, inside we found a known drug dealer...whom we believe has previously sold marijuana to Miss Park before?"

He looked to Yu-jin who nodded, still distraught.

"He was found dead, along with two colleagues of his, all three had been shot." The officer continued. "There was also discarded clothing found at the scene and a bragging note from Steven Park, pretty much confessing to killing the three men and abducting his daughter."

Kyle frowned. "That doesn't make sense, why leave a note like that?"

"He's that confident he won't be caught, he's taunting us." The officer replied.

Yu-jin let out a whimper, tears spilling from her eyes. "I can't believe this, what was Lyla even doing there, with, with him and, and..."

Jamie glowered, despite her distress, knowing exactly why Lyla had been there, he was in no mood to be friendly to Mrs. Park.

Instead he simply snapped, anger colouring his tone.

"Maybe because she was forced to go there and give those three slime balls a strip show, in order to pay off her debt." He spat. "Since _someone _took the money she was going to use to pay them."

Yu-jin flinched, letting out a choking noise. "You...you dare, you're blaming me, you-"

"Of course I am, if you hadn't taken that money from her, none of this would've happened!" Jamie yelled.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Cassidy suddenly cut in. "Enough, both of you."

"Who are you to-" Yu-jin began.

Cassidy cut her off. "I'm Lyla's friend and I'm worried about her too, but maybe instead of blaming each other, we should be trying to figure out how to help her!?"  
An uncomfortable silence followed that as both Jamie and Yu-jin realized the wisdom in those words. This was much bigger now than an unpaid drug debt and who was to blame for Lyla being where she was. What mattered was saving Lyla from her father, that was what they had to focus on now. There was on thing nagging at them however.

Kyle voiced that concern. "Why are _all _of us here?"

The officer sighed. "Because, we've also found proof, that all those incident that have been happening to you recently...the pictures being spread online..."

They all tensed, remembering that, Kyle, Jenn, Sean and Cassidy all blushed furiously at the reminder of their intimate moments being made public.

Looking directly at Jenn and Kyle, the officer added. "Also, the two of you being run off the room some weeks ago."

They nodded and he finally continued.

"We have proof, that he was behind all of those incidents and was doing it to get to Lyla, through all of you...trying to break you all down, to leave her vulnerable."

They froze at that, eyes wide with disbelief as suddenly everything fell into place and they realized now what sort of lunatic they were dealing with. Now they were even more worried about Lyla than ever before.

* * *

End of chapter, next up, we reach the main climax, read and review please.


	15. XV: Nightmare

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

Chapter 15 of my Life is Strange 2 story, now we are in the climax.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, well, here we go.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks and yes, he certainly is. Hope you can reply to my message BTW :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

With a groan Lyla felt consciousness returning to her slowly, there was a blaze of pain on her face, just above her right eye, she had no doubt it was bruised.

'_Urgh, fuck, my head, I...shit, it's cold, what...Wait, FUCK!?' _She thought, her mind jolting at the end.

It hit her all at once with horrible clarity and her eyes snapped open, her panic soared and her heart and mind raced. Breathing heavily she looked around, frantic, but helpless. To her great horror her shorts had been removed, leaving her in just her lilac panties. She was lying on a rough and, she was sure, unclean bed in what looked like some sort of underground bunker. Her arms were pulled above her head and bound to the iron frame of the bed by a pair of handcuffs. The cold air pebbled her skin and had the unfortunate side effect of perking up her nipples.

"Shit..." She hissed, immediately tugging at her bonds.

She had no doubt what was going on, now that she remembered what had occurred.

'_Dad, he kidnapped me, no...not again, he's going to, shit...' _Her mind continued with the scattered, panicked, thoughts. _'How long was I out, does anyone know I'm...oh fuck no...'_

For at that moment she heard the sounds of a door opening and heavy footsteps and sure enough, her father entered the basement room, smirking as he leered at her almost nude body.

He was carrying something which he then put down on a nearby table, before approaching her, still leering.

"Ah, my lovely girl is awake now, how nice." He drawled with a smile that made her feel sick.

She squirmed and tugged at her bonds. "Dad, please, no...just...just let me go, I don't..."

He smirked and, to Lyla's horror, his hands were on her, groping her breasts, rough and cruel, nothing at all like the soft caresses she had experienced when she and Jamie had made love.

"I don't think so, my girl." He hissed. "You've been kept from me for far too long, I'm not giving you up..."

Lyla squirmed, but couldn't get away as he continued to grope her. "HELP, HELP, SOMEONE!"

He laughed cruelly. "It's useless girl, the whole basement is soundproofed, nobody can hear you."

"Fuck you, I don't..." She snapped.

He finally stopped touching her but only to turn away towards the table again.

"It's a such a shame really, that you didn't do what you were supposed to do." He was saying, a dangerous edge to his voice. "You are mine and nobody else can have you, yet you dare fraternise with that red haired boy, that worthless nerd that-"

Lyla growled, defiant. "Don't you dare talk about Jamie, he is a greater man than you'll ever be!"

Her father barked a laugh. "Oh that's a good one, he's pathetic...Jamie is it, interesting. Well no matter, here, you've been out cold so long you must be starving."

She froze, her stomach growled, but she couldn't. Her father approached with the food but she kept her mouth closed.

'_No, I can't...I know him, it's drugged, he's trying to make me easier to handle.'_

He glowered at her defiance. "I said eat, you fucking bitch!"

She still refused and, enraged, he roared and put the food aside before smacking her across the face. She cried out in pain and he stormed off, leaving the bunker...and also switching off the lights, leaving her in complete darkness.

* * *

Jamie found himself frantic, everybody else was talking quietly, or waiting, trying to stay calm while the police worked. Jamie couldn't help himself and paced, worried, upset. It had been a couple of hours now at least since he had been brought here. It was, in fact, nearing midnight. That was when suddenly, he heard a scream from another room, Yu-jin screaming. He rushed through, along with the others, to find her recoiled in horror, from her own phone.

"Ma'am..." The officer in charge began.

She trembled. "It's, it's him, he's...oh my girl..."

Jamie bit his lip as he looked at the phone, and a wave of revulsion nearly overcame him. It was a picture of Lyla, lying handcuffed to a bed in some creepy basement room, she was naked apart from her panties. She looked fearful, panicked, clearly struggling. Her mouth was taped shut and it was clear, after the officer picked up the phone and checked, that the photo was the first of many. Worse still was the video.

"He took a video." The officer muttered. "His sick mind games, trying to taunt us all. But we can use it, if we can find anything identifiable in the background, we might figure out her location."

Jamie grimaced. "Sounds...sounds good to me."

Yu-jin nodded in agreement before everybody started. For Jamie's phone had just gone off. He checked it and was hit by the same wave of revulsion as before, for now it seemed he had been sent the same pictures and video, to taunt him further.

"He must know about me, and Lyla...He..." Jamie muttered.

Shaking his head, he tried to calm down. This was just going from bad to worse.

A short while later, definitely after midnight now, Jamie was pacing again. Kyle and Sean doing their best to try and reassure him while Jenn and Cassidy did their best to comfort Yu-jin. The rest of the families waiting tensely for news.

"Jamie, dude, I know it's eating you up. But the police are right." Sean said. "They can use those photos, the video, to find clues."

Kyle nodded. "Yeah, we just have to have faith, they'll manage to find her, we have to believe that."

Jamie grimaced. "I...how the hell did you guys both deal with this, when you were…?"

They both shared a glance and shook their heads, finally admitting to Jamie the truth. They didn't deal with it, they were as lost and terrified as he was. Turning away to talk to their families for a moment, Kyle and Sean left Jamie to try and calm himself. Only for his phone to buzz again, he looked around, shaking his head, before pulling it out. He froze when he read the text, from Lyla's father.

"_They say the criminal returns to the scene of the crime, don't they, Jamie." _It read, a clear taunt directed right at him. _"What if he never left in the first place, he was just...out of sight, down below."_

Jamie frowned at the text, he guessed Steven Park had got his name from Lyla and his number from her phone. But what did he even mean by what he said. But then, thinking back, it suddenly made perfect, horrific sense.

Jamie's eyes widened. _'Holy shit, that house Lyla was abducted from, her dealer used that place...it has a basement and I'll bet the dealer soundproofed it to keep...unruly clients, quiet. Lyla's father has just taken advantage of another evil man's work. Oh fuck and that's where...'_

In a blind panic, his mind only on Lyla, Jamie pocketed his phone, knowing now exactly where she was and, with nobody looking, he slipped out of the house and began to hurry over there, desperate to save his beloved.

* * *

Lyla squirmed, fighting not to throw up as her father claimed her mouth with his own. He was on top of her, groping her heavily again and clearly now, trying to take things further, trying to assault her.

"No!" She cried, pulling away.

His hands had reached her panties and he was trying to lower them, she tried to flail her legs, to kick him, to do anything to stop him, but he continued to molest her, making her cry in pain as he cruelly began biting her breasts and nipples. But then, suddenly, to her great surprise, he stopped, suddenly leaping to his feet. His eyes narrowed but a dark grin grew on his face, before he suddenly grabbing the duct tape and, despite her attempts to resist, taped her mouth shut again and then disappeared from view. Lyla found herself breathing heavily, her skin still prickling from his sickening touch. What had made him suddenly stop, she wondered, before getting her answer and her dread returned in full flow.

"Lyla!"

It was Jamie, her eyes widened. "MMMMM MMMMMMMM!"

She shook her head, trying desperately to plead with him, to get him to run. But it was no good. He had barely reached her before her father reappeared and grabbed him.

"H-MURHG!" Jamie cried before being silenced.

Lyla could only watch in dismay as her father clamped a rag, obviously soaked in some kind of sedative, over Jamie's mouth and nose. Her beloved struggled for a good while, trying to break free, but finally he went limp and Lyla's tears fell harder than ever.

* * *

Back at the Park house, Sean and Kyle just realized something that worried them.

"Uh, where's Jamie?" Kyle asked worriedly.

That got everyone's attention and they all began to look. Sure enough it soon became clear that Jamie was not in the house and at once panic began to spread.

"What is going on, why would he leave?" Jenn whispered. "We're all supposed to stay here, to be safe."

Cassidy grimaced. "It must be...it's like when you were kidnapped, and when Daniel and I were in danger. He's gone to try and save Lyla himself."

"But then, he'd have to know where she is..." Kyle began. "Which means, her father sent him some clue, as a sick joke."

The officer in charge began relaying instructions to his men and then quickly explained. "If he's still got his phone on him, we can track it, that'll tell us where he is."

The others all held onto hope now that Jamie could indeed be found this way, especially his parents.

"But what if, what if you can't...like Lyla, or Steven?" Yu-jin asked.

It was true, they had tried to trace their phones, to no avail. But before an answer could be given, something came up. They couldn't get an exact fix on the current location, but they were able to trace the phone, surprisingly, right back to where the drug dealers had been killed, it then disappeared there.

"Why would it disappear."

The lead officer realized. "The basement, it must be set up to block phone signals...they have to be in there."

There was a flurry of activity after that, at once leading to them hurrying to get there as soon as possible, before it was too late.

* * *

Waking up, his head swimming, Jamie just barely registered the other sounds, the whimpers and pleas choked with tears. The horrible grunting and brief wordless shouts. Opening his eyes he felt enraged, sickened and helpless all at once. He was in the basement, seated on the floor at the other end of the room. His wrists, ankles and thighs had been tightly bound with tape and more tape covered his mouth. But what provoked his reaction was the bed, on it Lyla, stripped of her panties, her father raping her with obvious sick pleasure. Lyla's tear filled eyes locked with his, filled with endless apology, fear and pain. Just as her father moaned, and she broke down crying, he had clearly peaked, worse still, inside her. Pulling out and fixing his clothes he laughed.

"I see you're awake, lover boy." He taunted. "Well too bad, now you know, Lyla is mine and mine alone, you're gonna see that happen again and again until you get the message."

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Jamie tried to protest, but the tape over his mouth blocked him.

Laughing cruelly, Lyla's father began making his way up to the door of the basement but then came more noise, which startled them greatly. Shouts and curses and the sounds of a struggle and then, to their relief, they saw the police entering the room. Rescue had indeed come. The nightmare, was over at last.

"Lyla!" Jamie cried the moment he was freed.

He rushed up to her side as the police covered her up.

"J-Jamie..." She sobbed.

She latched onto him and he held her close, the two of them letting themselves be escorted out of the basement and to safety.

"I...I'm sorry." Lyla choked out. "He...he..."

Jamie shook his head. "I know, don't be sorry, it's not your fault. It's his and no one else. But it's over now. We'll get through this, I promise."

Lyla sniffled and clung to him tighter. She just wanted out of here and as they emerged, it finally hit her, it was indeed over. Her father could no longer hurt her. After this he would be likely locked up in maximum security and she would never have to see him again. Resting her head against Jamie's chest, she sought relief in that and, most importantly, in Jamie's love as he held her and gave her as much strength as he could.

* * *

End of chapter, and so the climax ends, read and review please.


	16. XVI: Mending

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

Chapter 16 of my Life is Strange 2 story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yup, now, here we go.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Lyla stared up at the ceiling of her hospital room, letting out a shaky breath.

'_It's, it's over at last.' _She told herself, trying to calm her turbulent emotions.

It had been a frantic rush but, after her father was arrested and she and Jamie were released, she had found herself rushed to the hospital, Jamie had been checked over and, once confirmed he was safe, he had come to the hospital. She knew her mother and the others had all been informed of what had happened and had also arrived.

It was only now she was on her own. _'After they finished checking me over, treating my injuries and all that...they moved me to this room. Now they just want me to have a moment to myself to calm down and recover enough before I get any visitors.'_

She smiled lightly, now able to think clearly, she felt ready and so, moving herself up into a sitting position she pressed the call button next to her bed. The nurse who had been put in charge of watching over her, entered. She smiled lightly, while she had only been here a few hours, she'd already found Joey Peterson to be a friendly man, one who made her feel at ease. He had short black hair with a low fade and horizontal shaved stripes, as well as a short beard and moustache. He was wearing a long-sleeved white t-shirt over a light blue hospital scrub shirt, which held a pen and a stethoscope; a pair of grey pants; and grey clogs.

He offered her a pleasant smile as he spoke.

"Lyla, how are you doing now?"

Lyla nodded. "I'm much better now, Joey, thank you. I...I think I'm ready for visitors now."

Joey's smile never faltered. "Alright, glad to hear it, I'll let them know, now, you've got a lot of visitors so...you won't see everyone at once."

"I know, um...I heard my mom's here, I'd like to talk to her first." She explained. "I know Jamie wants to see me and I really want to see him but...I _need _to talk to mom first, he'll understand."

Joey agreed and left the ward while Lyla enjoyed the feeling of relief that filled her, knowing that things were slowly but surely getting better. She was still haunted by her father raping her, but she would overcome it. It was then her mother entered, her expression still haunted.

"Lyla, oh thank God you're alright." She cried as she hurried over to her. "I'm so sorry, I never...I never gave you a chance to explain, I..."

Lyla immediately hugged her mother. "It's okay mom, I get it, I do...Jamie already told me. What matters is, it's over and, and we..."

But Yu-jin shook her head. "No, if I hadn't taken that money from you, or if I'd just listened to you, none of this would've happened it…"

"Mom, we're talking about dad here, we both know what he's like." Lyla said, suppressing a shudder. "He would've got me eventually, one way or another."

Yu-jin bit her lip, but nodded and they hugged again, Lyla just hoping that this was the first step of many towards finally making things right.

Finally, after her mother stepped out to talk to the others, Jamie entered and Lyla's smile now grew even further.

"Jamie!"

He grinned and they hugged with Jamie pressing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm here." He told her softly. "God I am so sorry. I tried to save you and, and…"

Lyla tightened her grip on him. "It's alright, you tried. I...don't beat yourself up, please. I need you, to get through this."

Jamie tucked her head under his chin and held her close, savouring the feeling.

"I never thought I'd be able to hold you like this again." He said softly. "I'm just, I'm just glad he's gone and, and we..."

Lyla sniffled lightly and also enjoyed the feeling. "I was so afraid, of so many things, but now, here, in your arms, I can't help but feel, at ease. I know mom is sorry and, and the others will be there for us too, right."

Jamie nodded in agreement and they sat quietly for a while, just enjoying being in each other's presence. Holding each other, trying to strengthen each other with their love and hoping that, by sticking together and supporting each other, they would overcome their nightmares at last.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, now just the epilogue to go, one which, BTW, will be a time skip, anyway, read and review please.


	17. XVII: Wedding Joys

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

Finale chapter of my Life is Strange 2 trilogy enjoy. As a side note, the song used in this chapter is I Get to Love You by Ruelle, I'd recommend listening to it when it appears in the story :)

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here we go :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters, or the song used in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_Five Years Later_

Jamie was breathing heavily, straightening his tie for probably the twentieth time already, and they hadn't even begun yet.

"Jamie relax, you look great, everything's gonna be fine." Kyle tried to reassure him.

Sean smirked a little. "Give him some credit, he's doing than either of us did, he's not freaked out yet."

Kyle laughed and Jamie shook his head. "Not helping guys."

Still he appreciated their humour and their reassurances, trying to keep him calm. He smoothed down his dark blue suit, with which he wore black shoes, a lighter blue shirt and matching tie. Kyle and Sean stood with him, Kyle in a black tux along with brown shoes, a white shirt and light blue tie. Meanwhile Sean wore black suit trousers and shoes with a white shirt. They were all getting ready for a rather important event for Jamie. It was his and Lyla's wedding, and he was nervous as hell.

"Dude, you and Lyla love each other more than anything, this is gonna be the perfect day, for both of you." Kyle told him.

Kyle and Sean were both doing their best to keep Jamie calm. Both smiling and absently touching their own rings, their respective marriages to Jenn and Cassidy taught them all too well about pre-wedding jitters after all. Thankfully their words seemed to be getting through and Jamie nodded, smiling.

"Okay then, let's do this." Jamie said, sounding a lot more confident than he felt.

So together they headed out to take their places and get ready.

Standing at the head of the room, Kyle standing with him as best man, ready for the ceremony to begin, Jamie smiled as he looked around noted those present, several of them standing out. Such as the friends from school, introduced to him by Sean. Eric, Ellery, Adam and Harv, all clad in black tuxes with matching shoes, Eric and Ellery with white shirts and a blue and red tie respectively, Adam had a black shirt and silver tie and Harv a dark blue tux and red tie.

'_So many here to see us...and we've cleaned up nicely.' _He thought to himself.

His thoughts were mostly a private joke in regards to Esteban Diaz, a man with a messy job, who was standing next to his own parents, Daniel at his other side. Both dressed up, Esteban in grey suit trousers with a matching jacket and shoes, along with a white shirt, Daniel in black pants, a white shirt and black shoes.

His eyes then met Yu-jin Park, dressed in a pink ankle length dress and pink flats, who smiled at him, it was clear that she too was finding the emotions of this day overwhelming and he couldn't blame her. Then the music began and everybody stood, focusing on the door as the bridesmaids entered, one after another.

Jamie suppressed a smirk as he noted Jenn's family, her brother watching one of the girl's, slack-jawed. Then Cassidy entered, clad in the same purple dress as the other bridesmaids with matching flats. Although her dress had been altered to accommodate the swell of her stomach as she entered her sixth month of pregnancy.

Then Jenn, the maid of honour, clad in a dark red strapless ankle length dress and black heels with her hair down in waves, entered, gave Jamie a reassuring smile and a loving one with her husband Kyle.

Then the music changed and Jamie felt everything around him dissolve as his gaze landed on Lyla, who by her request, entered by herself and soon locked eyes with him. She smiled widely, eyes fixed on him as she practically floated her way down the aisle as their chosen song played.

_One look at you; my whole life falls in line_

_I prayed for you; before I called you mine_

_Oh I, can't believe it's true, sometimes_

_Oh I, can't believe it's true_

She looked resplendent. Her hair was pulled back into a small bun, her make up was light and served mainly to highlight her natural beauty. Her wedding dress was strapless and had a short train as well as small flower designs over her chest, she also wore white flats and looked just perfect.

_I get to love you, it's the best thing that I'll ever do_

_I get to love you, it's a promise I'm making to you_

_Whatever may come; your heart I will choose_

_Forever I'm yours, forever I do_

_I get to love you, I get to love you_

Everybody watching was deeply moved by the sight of these two young people, so much in love. Anyone who didn't know them wouldn't know the horrors they had endured five years ago along with their friends. Yet it was with that very love they now showed that they overcame it and together they rebuilt their lives. With their friends by their sides and those friendships and the love that was shared between those couples had not only endured but strengthened.

_The way you love, it changes who I am_

_I am undone and I thank God once again_

_Oh I, can't believe it's true, sometimes_

_Oh I, can't believe it's true_

Lyla soon reached Jamie and their hands linked. They both looked deeply, lovingly, into each other's eyes as the ceremony began and they everybody watched them, the joy of the day filling them all as they then said their vows. Their friends and families watched them with great affection as the two began their journey as Mr. and Mrs. Townley.

_I get to love you, it's the best thing that I'll ever do_

_I get to love you, it's a promise I'm making to you_

_Whatever may come; your heart I will choose_

_Forever I'm yours, forever I do_

_I get to love you, I get to love you_

_I get to love you, I get to love you_

The two of them held each other's hands tightly, their vows spoken and their love couldn't be more obvious. They had come through the fires of those horrific times five years ago, with their friends by their sides and they came through it intact. They built their strength from the pain and terror and soon they were able to overcome their nightmares and now, they were taking the next step of their lives, together.

_They say love is a journey, I promise that I'll never leave_

_When it's too heavy to carry, remember this moment with me_

_I get to love you, I get to love you_

_I get to love you_

They looked deeply into each other's eyes, their love overflowing and finally, they sealed their marriage with a kiss.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
